Arizona Crimespree
by Tracker78
Summary: Written by Agent 505. Collette aka Spectre calls up Team Turbo to assist her with capturing a band of thieves in Arizona. Will Kris trust her enough to work with her and will it fall apart? Read and Review


Arizona Crime Syndicate

It was a rainy afternoon in Diego City, Michelle was at home reading one of her books in the living room while Allison was watching T.V. and Mr. Peyton was at work. Suddenly the phone rang, Allison ran over and answered it, "Hello?" she asked, but there was no answer, only a phone number showed on the caller i.d.

"Who was it, Ally?" Michelle asked.

"No one answered, Shel." Allison replied.

"Hmm, let me check the i.d." Michelle stated and came over to check the i.d. to find a number in Arizona on the i.d.

"Do you know who it was Shel?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I think it was Collette, I better call her back, and then I'll call Kris and see what we should do." Michelle replied and dialed the number.

After ringing about five time, Collette answered it, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Collette, it's me Michelle. Did you just call my house?" Michelle replied.

"Yeah, I seem to have run into some trouble here in Phoenix, a major crime syndicate is running the city and I need your help in stopping them. Are you and the others up to helping me?" Collette asked.

"Sure, that's what Team Turbo is for. Let me get hold of Kris and the others, and we'll drive there." Michelle replied.

"Great, oh and make sure Kris doesn't come seeking revenge." Collette said.

"Don't worry, Collette, Kris is over that by now." Michelle reassured.

"Ok, I'll stay in car form until you arrive, that way one of you can get in contact with me and I can meet you somewhere and guide you where I'm staying right now." Collette stated.

"Sounds great, do you want me to call you back as soon as I get hold of the others?" Michelle asked.

"No, that's alright, I'll be expecting ya, bye." Collette said.

"Bye." Michelle said and hung the phone up, she then called Kris up.

"Matthews residence, Kris speaking." Kris said.

"Hey, Kris, it's Michelle. Are you guys up for a trip to Arizona?" she asked.

"Arizona? What's going on there?" Kris asked.

"Collette called and needs our help breaking up a crime syndicate in Phoenix." Michelle replied.

"Oh no, not her again." Kris moaned over the phone.

"When are you going to get over your grudge toward her?" Michelle asked.

"When she deserved my respect." Kris replied.

"I still don't understand you and your grudges, Kris, and I don't think I will ever understand you." Michelle commented.

"Well my own brother still doesn't understand me and he probably never will. Let's put it this way, I'm one of the few people that you'll ever know that is as hardheaded as I can get." Kris stated.

Michelle sighed, "Ok, ok, I give. Anyway, can you call Pattie or can Bret so we can make up a scheme of some sort to tell our parents?" she asked.

"Not a problem, Shel, but if it's ok can Ty come along as well?" Kris asked.

"Of course, I need to call Alex so I talk to you and Bret tomorrow." Michelle said.

"Right, see ya Shel." Kris replied and hung the phone up, she then went upstairs to Bret's room.

After she knocked a couple of times, Bret opened the door, "Kris, what's up?" he asked.

"Trouble, that's what's up." Kris replied and entered his room, she sat down on his bed and looked at her brother a slightly frustrated look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bret asked.

"Collette just called Shel, a crime syndicate is practically rampaging Phoenix and Little Ms. Viper can't handle it on her own." Kris replied.

Bret sighed and sank to the bed next to her, "Ok, so are we going to help her?" he asked.

"Shel wants to, so we might as well, besides I still have got to show Collette up." Kris replied.

"Kris, please stop judging her already. So she made a mistake and joined up with Kane, it's over and in the past, get over it already." Bret stated.

Kris glared at her brother, "You too? Dang it, I already heard this from Shel I don't need to hear it from you." she replied and left his room and headed to her own.

"Kris, I'm sorry!" Bret called after her.

"Apology accepted." Kris called back.

The next morning, the gang got together at the labs to discuss why Collette had called Michelle.

"Isn't it obvious? Ms. Priss can't handle it on her own, she should know that by now that she should leave well enough alone." Kris stated with her usual cocky tone.

Michelle glared at Kris, "Maybe that's not it, Kris, maybe this thing is harder for her to handle on her own." she suggested.

"I don't see why I should have to help her, she got herself in that mess, she should have to bail herself out." Kris replied.

"Kris, settle down." Bret said as he looked at his older sister, but Kris met his gaze and glared at him harshly.

"Why are you always on her side? You're my brother, remember? You're supposed to be on my side, not that bimbo's side." Kris growled.

"I am on your side, Kris, I'm just trying to keep you from fighting her when we get there." Bret replied.

Kris got up and walked over to the distant wall, where she leaned back, "Well if you guys want to risk helping Spectre out, be my guests, I'm only going to protect my younger brother." she said, and promptly crossed her arms across her chest.

Bret sighed, he then walked over to her, "Kris, why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"I hate her, that's why." Kris replied.

"You don't hate her, you just don't trust her, and you know that's the truth." Alex replied.

"How would you know?" Kris asked and fixed Alex with a malevolent glare.

Alex visibly shrunk in his seat, and tried to avoid Kris' glare, "Because I trust you, even though you were on Dark Rider's side." he replied.

"That wasn't by choice, Alex, I was forced on his side for awhile. Collette joined Kane by choice, and so she lost my trust and confidence in her abilities. In other words, until she proves that I can trust her, I will not lift my grudge on her." Kris explained and angrily stormed out of the lab.

Bret looked over at the others, then at his retreating sister, Pattie gestured for him to follow her, he nodded, and ran off to comfort Kris.

"I swear, we have to teach Kris to trust people easier." Michelle commented.

"She does have a right not to trust her, but I wish she wouldn't hold grudges so much." Pattie replied.

"Maybe she will learn to trust Collette when we go to help her?" Alex suggested.

"Let's hope so, otherwise Kris will start gloating when she sees that Collette does indeed need our help." Michelle replied.

"Right, we better go now, I'm sure we need to start coming up with a plan to get to Arizona." Pattie said.

They left the main break room, they headed to the garage, and saw Bret sitting on Tracker's hood talking to her and gently stroking her hood with his hand in a hopeful gesture of comfort.

"Tracker, you have to get a grip on things. I know you don't like Collette, but can you please just trust her this once?" Bret asked.

Tracker audibly sighed, "For you little brother, I will." she replied.

Michelle walked up, Tracker noticed her, "Michelle, Alex, I'm sorry I snapped at you like I did." she apologized.

"It's cool, Track, don't worry about it." Alex replied.

"Yeah, it's not a problem Tracker, besides I realize your distrust of Collette." Michelle replied.

Tracker opened her doors for them, "Get in, I'll drive ya home." she said.

Bret took her driver's seat, as the others piled in, and she drove them off to their respective homes, but stopped in a park near hers and Bret's house so she could change back, then the siblings walked home.

That evening Michelle called Alex in order to get things sorted out plan wise.

"You know, I've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon," Alex said over the phone as he was talking to Michelle.

"I thought you had a cousin in Flagstaff?" Michelle asked.

"I do, but we don't get out there much, and when we do we do other things," Alex replied.

"Well, we could use that as a cover, you know, a road trip of sorts," Michelle said.

"How many of us would be going? Knowing your dad, he'd almost insist either on driving or lending us his jeep," Alex said.

"I don't think he'd lend us his only car, but we'd probably have two of us drive," Michelle said.

"But, how many are going?" Alex asked again.

"Myself, you, Kris, Bret, Pattie, and Ty," Michelle said.

"Yeah, it'd be more comfortable in two cars. We should probably leave early tomarrow," Alex said.

"That'd be good," Michelle said. """I guess she wanted to wait until we got there," Michelle said.

"It's just that I'd like to know what we're getting into, but it'll sure be different, with the weather we've been having lately," Alex said.

"Yeah, but since tomarrow is friday, that should work out for everyone," Michelle said.

"Right. Still want to see that movie tonight?" Alex asked.

"Probably not, I should get packed," Michelle said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Whatever you three decide will be okay with me," Alex said.

"I'll call you when we come up with something," Michelle said.

"Great. Later, sweetie," Alex said.

"You too, dear," Michelle said, and then called up Bret, but their phone was busy. Since her dad was home on a lunch break, she went downstairs and through the living room.

"Where you going, sweetheart?" Mr. Peyton asked.

"I'm going to walk over to Bret and Kris'," Michelle said.

"Walk? What's wrong with your bike?" he asked.

"Nothing, but I should be able to get a ride back. We are making some plans to go on a road trip- didn't I tell you?" Michelle asked.

"A road trip? When?" he asked.

"Tomarrow- to the Grand Canyon," Michelle replied.

"Tomarrow...I guess I don't remember you saying anything about that," he replied.

"I brought it up kinda late, but you don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"Well...I do have some vacation coming up, but Bret still has his car, right?" he asked.

"Of course. There's plenty of room," Michelle said, putting her shoes on.

"Maybe you could take Allison with," Mr. Peyton suggested.

"Well...it's kinda just us going," Michelle replied.

"She's never seen it either," Mr. Peyton added.

"Well...I guess I could keep an eye on her," Michelle said.

"Great. Do you need a ride over to Kris's?" he asked.

"No, that's okay. You're on break, and I need the exercise," Michelle said.

"Well, okay then. Just make sure you both get packed by tonight, then," Mr. Peyton said.

"You shouldn't have to worry," Michelle said, taking her keys.

"I wouldn't think so. Just make sure you don't leave until I get a chance to see you off in the morning," he said.

"Right, bye," Michelle said, closing the door. She hated to close the door on her father, but now they had a bit of a situation. Bret would have to pick them up before she could take off, and she was hoping to drive. But, she planned on driving now first, so she started running down towards the end of the block, and back around to an alley a few blocks over, where she changed into Summer before pulling out and driving over to Bret's place.

When she got there, she parked in the driveway and honked, as nobody else was home. Shortly after, Bret changed her back and they went inside to talk.

"What's the plan, Michelle?" Bret asked, as Kris was still talking on the phone.

"Alex suggested that we should call it a road trip, you know, like out to the Grand Canyon or something," Michelle said, taking a seat on the couch.

"That actually could work well. I just hope that Mom'll buy it, being that we'd be leaving tonight," Bret said.

"Tonight? I figured tomarrow morning, actually," Michelle said.

"Oh- you might want to tell that to Kris," Bret said, as she had still been talking on the phone.

"Who's that she's talking to? I tried to call over, but it was busy," Michelle said.

"Ty, I think," Bret said.

"Keep it down in there, I'm talking," Kris said aside, and then kept talking to Ty.

"Hey, we leaving tonight or tomarrow?" Bret asked Kris.

"Hold on, honey- what? When are we leaving, Shel?" Kris asked.

"I thought tomarrow morning, to call it a road trip," she replied.

"Sounds great. Make Collette wait longer," Kris said, going back to her phone conversation.

"She's never held a grudge this long before, has she?" Michelle asked.

"Longer. Once, a girl borrowed a pencil from her and broke it- well, Kris hasn't forgiven her since 4th grade," Bret said.

Michelle shrugged. "Anyway, can you pick me up tomarrow morning?" Michelle asked.

"Kris said you wanted to drive," Bret said.

"I do, but since Dad wants to see us off, we'll have to do it that way. That shouldn't slow us down too much," Michelle said.

"I wouldn't think so. Did you get to call Alex?" Bret asked.

"Sure did. He's good about it," Michelle said.

"Great. Pattie said she'd be able to make it too...is Allison coming with, then?" Bret asked.

"Yeah, she is," Michelle said.

"Hmm...I hope that nothing will happen to her," Bret said.

"I know, I was hoping she'd be able to stay home, but when I mentioned the Grand Canyon, Dad insisted she come with," Michelle said.

"Hopefully this thing won't last too long then," Bret said, as Kris was just finishing up on the phone.

"Tomarrow, then?" Kris asked.

"If Ty's okay with it," Michelle said.

"He likes the idea. In fact, it sounded like he's always wanted to get a little bit involved with our little outifit," Kris said.

"It'll be nice having some extra muscle along," Bret said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kris asked, defensively.

"Two people instead of one, you know," Bret said.

"Oh, so you're saying I can't handle it now," Kris said.

"Cool off, will you two?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, you're not worth it bro. On the other hand, you could use some extra muscle," Kris said to Bret.

Michelle sighed as the two began arguing some more.

"Tell you what, you two work it out however you want. I've gotta get home and pack," Michelle said.

"No bike?" Kris asked, shifting her focus.

"Nope, I drove over," Michelle replied.

"I'll bring ya home, come on," Kris said, getting her helmut. Michelle grabbed one in the garage, and they rode back on the bike. Everyone then began to pack, and eventually nightfall came and passed. At about 6:30 in the morning, Turbo and Alex drove up in Michelle's driveway.

"Have you got everything you need?" Mr. Peyton asked as Alex stepped out.

"Sure do," Michelle said, as she carried her bag and Allison's over to the trunk, and put them into Turbo's trunk.

"Where's Bret?" Mr. Peyton asked, unable to see anyone inside Turbo.

"He's not quite awake yet, lying down in the back seat. I wouldn't bother him, he'll be driving when I get tired," Alex explained. Turbo thought to himself, "Good cover."

"Oh, well, okay then. You all set babe?" Mr. Peyton said to Allison.

"All set!" she replied.

"Michelle, you be careful. Have you got enough money?" he asked his daughter.

"I think so," Michelle replied.

"Well, just in case of an emergency, here," Mr. Peyton said, handing her his Visa card.

"Okay, thanks Dad," Michelle said.

"Just in case you need anything. I'll be home if you need anything," he replied.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"Come on, before the freeway gets too crowded," Alex said.

"Take care gang, and have a good time," Mr. Peyton said.

"Thanks, Mr. P," Alex said.

"Bye," Mr. Peyton said, and waited on the front step as Turbo backed out, and the others drove down the street back to the Matthew's house.

"Good cover, Alex," Turbo said.

"Kris should be back with Pattie and Ty by the time we get there, and then we'll take off," Alex said.

They soon arrived, and sure enough, Tracker had returned. Michelle changed her back after Pattie and Ty stepped out.

"Are we ready to go?" Kris asked.

"Soon as I change," Michelle said, starting to jog in place. It wasn't long until her hands turned into wheels.

"Which route shall we take?" Turbo asked.

"10 east to Phoenix, all the way," Alex replied as Michelle changed into Summer.

"Let's get loaded up," Summer said as everyone made sure they each had their backpacks and duffles loaded up. In about seven minutes, they were headed east towards Phoenix.

As they drove along, Kris was sitting in Turbo's driver's seat, "Bro, if you start getting tired, just let me know and I'll take over." she commented.

"Okay, sis, if you're really sure." Turbo replied.

"Absolutely positive." Kris replied and leaned back to enjoy the ride for the moment.

Ty was in front passenger seat, his head leaned to the side, and was asleep. Pattie had fallen asleep stretched out in Turbo's backseat.

Kris yawned herself, "Man, bro, could you turn the radio on?" she asked.

"Of course." Turbo replied and placed his radio on their favorite alternative station.

As they near the first rest stop, Summer contacted Turbo, "Turb, we need to make a pit stop at the rest area." she said.

"Gotcha." Turbo replied, they pulled into the rest area, Kris got out but only to stretch her body out.

"You okay, sis?" Turbo asked as she leaned against him.

"I'm fine, just trying to keep my muscles from getting cramped up." she replied and patted her hand on his side for a minute.

"Sweetie, you want me to take the driver's seat so you can sleep for awhile?" Ty asked as he leaned back next to Kris.

"Only if you want, are you sure you got enough sleep though?" Kris asked as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm positive, you go ahead and rest awhile, that way if Turbo wants to take a break you'll be ready to take over." Ty replied.

Kris leaned up and kissed him, much to Turbo's surprise.

"I didn't know you were like that." Turbo stated.

"Aren't I affectionate toward you?" she asked her brother.

"Only when you want to be." he replied.

"Well, what if I want to be loving toward my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Okay, okay, you make a good point." Turbo replied.

Pattie walked up and kneeled in front of him, "Hey, babe, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"Just fine, how about you? Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Just great." Pattie replied.

Kris got back in, and leaned against Turbo's driver's seat, then Ty came back out, "I'm driving remember?" he asked.

Kris smiled, got back out, hugged Ty, and then kissed him, "Of course, thanks darling." she replied and got into the passenger's seat.

After everyone got resettled, Summer and Turbo took off toward Phoenix. As they drove along, Kris watched out the window at the rapidly changing landscape, she sighed, then closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Not too far outside of Phoenix, Turbo and Summer pulled over, "Ok, Kris, your turn to drive." Turbo said.

Kris yawned and stretched, "Right, I have to use my radar to find that scamp." she replied.

"Maybe I can help you get warmed up." Ty suggested.

Kris walked around to Turbo's driver's side, Ty got out, and kissed her making Kris' temp rise rapidly.

"As much as I would really enjoy this, I think you'd better back off, Ty." Kris said as her hands changed into wheels.

"Of course, but we can take a raincheck ok?" he asked.

"I'll take you up on that after this is all over." Kris replied, she kneeled to all fours, and soon changed into Tracker. Pattie cooled Turbo off, which reverted him to Bret, then they got in, and Tracker led the team into Phoenix.

"Ok, let's hope she's in car form." Summer stated, but as she said this Tracker picked Spectre up on her radar.

"No need in contacting Spectre, Sums, I know where she's located." Tracker said.

"Great, let's go." Summer replied.

Tracker led the team to Spectre's location, upon arriving Spectre greeted them, "Great, you made it." she said.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Spectre, what's so wrong that you can't handle it?" Tracker asked.

"God, you don't trust me still?" Spectre asked.

"Until you prove yourself to me, I won't trust you." Tracker replied with an aggressive tone.

"Easy, Track." Bret replied and patted her dash to comfort her.

"Yeah, calm down Tracker, you don't know who you're messing with." Spectre replied.

"Ok, that does it, you are asking for it now, you stuck up Viper." Tracker growled and armed her lasers.

"Tracker, disarm your lasers, now." Bret said.

Tracker growled, but disarmed her weapons, "Fine, but I will get my revenge." she growled.

"What's wrong, Tracker, scared of hurting me?" Spectre continued to taunt.

Tracker growled at her but didn't say anything, Bret patted her dash proudly, "Thank you." he simply said.

Tracker didn't acknowledge her brother, rather she kept her sites set on Spectre.

"So what exactly is going on Spectre?" Summer asked as she ignored her statement to Tracker.

"There's a crime syndicate here in Phoenix that is practically controlling the whole city and I want to put a stop to it, only thing is it's too big for me to handle on my own." Spectre replied.

"I knew it." Tracker muttered.

"What was that, Tracker?" Spectre asked.

"I knew you couldn't handle it on your own. What's wrong, Spectre, afraid of hurting yourself?" Tracker replied.

Spectre drove up to an inch from Tracker's grill, "I'm not afraid, they're bigger than I'm used to handling." she growled.

"You'd better back down, you don't know me well enough to be getting in my grill." Tracker growled right back and revved her engine at Spectre.

"Tracker, calm down." Bret stated.

"Then tell her to back down, I can hurt her, bro,if she tries anything." Tracker replied.

"Spectre, I wouldn't try anything toward her, Tracker's been known to be a loose cannon when someone threatens her or any of us." Alex said.

Spectre backed off, but kept her headlights on Tracker as Tracker did like wise.

"Ok, everyone is on edge right now, I think we should head off somewhere where we can talk peacefully." Pattie suggested.

"Pats' right, let's go." Bret said.

Spectre watched Tracker for a moment, "As long as Ms. Killer Camero doesn't try to shoot me from behind." she stated.

"Only if you don't try to stop and make me ram you from behind." Tracker added and drove up next to Summer.

"Fine." Spectre stated.

"Fine." Tracker agreed.

Summer got between the two cars, "I'm staying right between you two, if any of you start anything I'll be the first to know." she said.

"That's fine, Sums." Tracker replied, her voice somewhat calmed sounding.

They soon arrived at the park, the human members of the team cooled the cars off reverting them to their human forms, immediately Collette and Kris stood off against each other.

"I'm warning you right now, Collette, if this is a trick that Kane and you have worked out I'll beat you up so bad that they'll have to carry you off on a stretcher." Kris threatened.

"Still don't trust me, huh?" Collette asked.

Kris growled at her, but Bret got between them and pushed Kris back gently, "Calm down, sis, we don't need you starting a fight right now." he said.

"I'm not the one starting it, she is." Kris replied.

Bret looked at Collette apologetically, and led Kris away, "Kris, I thought we agreed you would allow her to prove herself to you?" he asked.

"That was before she threatened me." Kris replied her eyes glowing with anger.

"I think you're just afraid to admit that you and Collette are alike." Bret replied.

"Me? Like her? Huh, not likely." Kris stated and crossed her indignantly across her chest.

Bret sighed at Kris, "You're impossible." he simply said and led over to the others.

Collette watched Kris uneasely for a moment before continuing her explanation of the situation, Kris sat on the table across from her and kept her eyes pinned on Collette.

"From what I have seen, these guys are into everything. Drug running, illegal arms selling, armed theft, you name it they're into it." Collette explained.

Kris sighed, "If that is what they're into, Coll, then I suppose we could call a truce for right now." she said, she got up and walked up to her.

Collette backed up a foot before realizing Kris'intent, Kris extended her hand, "Trust me or no?" she asked.

She hesitently took Kris' hand and shook it, "Yeah, I trust you." she replied.

"Now that's settled, do you have any idea where their main headquarters is located?" Bret asked.

Collette shook her head, "Sure don't, that's why I thought Kris' radar would come in handy. I only have proximity sensors and they pick things up like her radar does." she replied.

Kris beamed with pride, "Thank you, okay, listen up gang. We're going to have to do this the easy way, Bret, Pattie, you are with me. Collette, Michelle, and Alex are together. As for Allison, Ty you're sitting this one out to watch kiddo." she stated.

Ty frowned at Kris, "But Kris, I wanted to help." he said.

"You'll be helping out a lot by watching Ally for us, Ty." Kris replied.

Ty started to object, but Kris walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips, this silenced him instantly.

"Now will you please watch Ally for us?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"Y...yeah." he stammered.

Bret shook his head at his sister, "Now if only Pattie would do the same thing." he muttered.

Pattie overheard him, "Bret, I didn't know you actually wanted that kind of affection." she replied.

Bret smiled, drew her closer, and held her against him as he ran his hand through her hair, "Of course, you know I love you very much, you're number one on my list, Pats." he replied, he leaned his head down, and kissed her.

Michelle and Alex exchanged glances, Alex smiled at her, and kissed her passionately.

Allison looked at Collette, and made a gagging motion, Collette chuckled at this, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll understand how they feel toward one another." Collette reassured.

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Really." Collette replied.

Not long after this, Tracker and Spectre went their separate ways to check out the different areas of the city, after they drove for awhile, Tracker, Bret, and Pattie found the base of operations.

"What do you guys think? Should we contact Spectre or no?" Tracker asked.

"Of course we should." Bret replied.

"Ok, Spectre this is Tracker, you read me?" Tracker asked over the comm link.

"Loud and clear, Tracker, what's up?" Spectre replied.

"I have found the syndicate's base of operations." Tracker replied.

"Great, I have your location, stay there until I arrive." Spectre said and drove off in Tracker's direction.

Inside the base, two guards heard Tracker's engine idling outside, "Now I wonder who that can be." the first guard stated.

"Don't know, let's check it out." the second replied.

They both walked outside and spotted Tracker, "Who's car is that?" the first asked the second.

"I don't know, but it's got California plates, it must be an undercover car." the second replied.

Bret saw the two guards as they headed their way, "Uh, Track, we got company." he stated.

"Just what we need." Tracker replied, she turned in their direction and aimed her lasers at a couple of nearby oil drums.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." Tracker warned.

"The car spoke." the second said.

"I heard it, and it also threatened us." the first replied.

They looked at each other and took off in the opposite direction of Tracker, "Ha, taught those two a lesson without even firing my lasers." she commented.

"Ok, sis, you can stop gloating now." Bret teased just as Spectre showed up.

"Did we miss something?" Alex asked.

"Just Tracker scaring off some guards." Pattie replied.

"Good work, Tracker, now let's get inside and stop these guys." Spectre replied.

They hosed Spectre and Tracker off, and then headed inside with Kris taking the lead.

As they slunk through the base, Kris kept her guard up, and checked around the corners before she allowed the others to go ahead of her, "Ok, guys, listen up. From this point on, no talking, we can't afford to get caught." Kris said after arriving in the main area of the base.

"Then how are we going to communicate?" Collette asked.

"Hand signals." Kris replied.

"Oh right." Collette stated and drifted back behind Alex.

As they traveled along, Kris stopped the group, and peered around the corner to find three guards outside an office of sorts. She held up three fingers and made a motion as if holding a gun, making the others understand the problem.

Bret looked around for a minute, then focused on the catwalk over head, he tapped Kris' shoulder and gestured upward. Kris smiled, patted his shoulder proudly, and made a motion to climb to the catwalk.

When they all got on the catwalk, Kris narrowed her eyes to be able to see in the shadows easier. She noticed that there were only those three guards and no one else around, "Ok, we're going to have to take those three out to get into the office and take out the guys in charge." she whispered.

"How are going to do that, sis?" Bret asked.

Kris smiled at this, "Easy, you and I are taking them out while the others get into the office." she replied.

"But Kris, I can't fight as well as you." Bret stated.

"You fight we enough to defend yourself, now come on." Kris replied and leaped down quietly onto the roof of the office.

Bret swallowed hard and jumped down as well, "I still don't like this." he whispered to himself and climbed down after Kris.

Collette, Michelle, Pattie, and Alex watched for their opening, and then snuck into the office to find several men with their backs to them, "Now what?" Pattie asked.

"I know some martial arts move from watching Kris, I'll try to get their attention." Michelle replied.

"I won't let you, babe, it's too dangerous. Wait until Bret and Kris rejoin us then we all can take them out." Alex replied and pulled her closer to him.

"For now, let's stay hidden." Collette said.

They ducked behind some crates, then Kris and Bret entered the office and spotted the others hidden behind the crates.

"Ok, how are we going to arrest them?" Bret asked.

"That's the easy part, we'll call the cops, then lure these guys outside when we hear the police sirens, and then they'll go to jail for sure." Kris replied.

"That's the easy part? Kris, that's the most outrageous idea you've come up with yet." Collette stated.

"Then you come up with a better one." Kris growled at her.

"Calm down, we don't need you two changing in here. I think maybe we should call the cops, but we won't lure them out, they'll naturally run outside and be arrested all of their own accord." Alex said as he got between Kris and Collette.

"Ok, fine." Kris replied and leaned back against a crate next to Bret.

Suddenly they heard something behind them, "Well, what have we here, some spys." a voice said behind them.

Kris went into defense mode, got between the guy and the rest of the team, and took up her fighting stance, "Back off, creep, the cops are on the way." she said.

"Oh, I'm so scared, why don't you backdown sweetheart?" he asked.

"Ha, and give you satisfaction of forcing me down, I don't think so." Kris replied.

"Then, girl, prepare to die!" he exclaimed and dove at Kris, who nimbly sidestepped out of his way.

"You have to be faster than that to catch me." Kris stated, she caught him in the back with a spinning heel kick, and quickly returned to her defense stance.

He got back up and ran at Kris, this time he managed to tackle her to the ground, but Kris kneed him below the belt and kicked him off of her, "I'm not that type of girl." she said, she got to her feet, and kicked him maliciously in the ribs.

"Kris, stop, you'll kill him." Bret stated before she could pounce on him.

Kris growled/hissed at the boss, but backed off as sirens were heard as they approached the scene, "Be lucky that the cops are your salvation." she said.

The boss looked up at Kris before he passed out from the pain she had caused him. The cops arrived a moment later and took the crime syndicate to jail.

The next day, the team met together to bid goodbye to Collette, "Thanks for helping me out guys." she said.

"It wasn't a problem." Bret replied.

"Kris, I hope I have earned your trust." Collette said.

Kris looked at her and for once smiled, "Of course, if you ever need a hand you can count on me." she replied as they shook hands.

"At least she's work out her grudge, maybe she won't be so hardheaded about helping out when we get home." Alex commented.

Kris tilted her head when she heard Alex, "I heard that, Alex, and because of that you can find your own ride home." she replied.

"So what are you going to do, Collette?" Pattie asked.

"I managed to find a lead to my dad, I'll be heading to New York to find him pretty soon." she replied.

"That's great, good luck, girl." Michelle said.

They all shook hands with Collette before Kris and Michelle changed into their car forms and headed home.

After arriving in the Diego City, a new crime wave had hit, and after pitching in with the cops, the team managed to clean the streets up some.

Fortunately for them, they were allowed to take a break from work and college, so they were able to rest of from their latest adventure.


End file.
